Barrett M95
Barrett M95 (Wikipedia) adalah sebuah sniper rifle bolt-action anti-material di Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan Barrett M95 (Barrett Model 1995) adalah sniper bolt-action anti-material yang menampung 5 rounds .50 BMG untuk Setiap Magazine. Senjata ini sngatlah Kuat dan cocok untuk menghancurkan Titan, Heavy Titan, Osprey dan Comanche di Human Scenario. Namun, senjata ini sangat berat, memiliki kapasitas peluru yang sedikit dan harga peluru yang mahal. Harga M95 dalam game adalah $5000 dan membutuhkan 4.0 detik untuk reload. Tipe peluru yang digunakan sniper ini juga mampu memberikan damage yang cukup tinggi kepada zombie. Kelebihan *Damage yang besar terhadap human/zombie/boss *Akurasi yang sangat tinggi ketika menggunakan scope *Akurasi yang tinggi bahkan ketika tidak menggunakan scope *Dapat membunuh human secara langsung, kecuali dibagian kaki *Dapat mempenetrasi dinding dan zombies/human (bisa sampai 5 objek) *Cadangan amunisi banyak *Knockback tinggi terhadap zombie *Kekuatan stun yang tinggi terhadap zombie Kekurangan *Kapasitas amunisi rendah *Berat *Waktu reload lama *Rate of fire lebih rendah dibandingkan bolt-action Sniper rifles lainnya, ini bisa diperbaiki dengan beralih kesenjata lain, dan kemundian beralih lagi ke senjata ini *Harga senjata dan amunisi mahal *Ini adalah senjata dengan waktu reload terlama untuk kategori bolt-action Sniper rifles. Events *'Jepang': Dirilis bersamaan dengan map Mosque pada Oktober 13, 2010. *'Singapore/Malaysia': Dirilis bersamaan dengan map Hellfire pada April 25, 2012. ** Edisi M95 X-mas Dirilis pada 21 Desember 2012 bersamaan dengan Zombie Escape, Hidden Mode and MG3 X-MAS Edition. *'Indonesia': Dirilis bersamaan dengan map Angel City pada mei 8, 2013. Tips Di normal match: *Damage M95 lebih tinggi daripada AWP di mode Scenario tapi damagenya lebih rendah di normal match. *Harga M95 sama dengan G3 SG/1. *M95 dapat menjadi pengganti yang tepat untuk AWP dan TRG-42. *M95 sangat akurat. Tembakan tanpa scope dapat dilakukan ketika berdiri atau jongkok, lakukan saat musuh berada dijarak dekat/menengah. *Suara tembakan M95 sangat keras dan memiliki kapasitas peluru yang sedikit, jadi pastikan setiap menembak kena sasaran. Zombie Scenario *Hati-hati ketika membeli amunisi senjata ini di mode Scenario apapun, karena bisa menghabiskan uangmu jika kamu tidak memperhatikannya. *Player yang ahli bisa menggunakan senjata ini di Zombie Scenario. Human Scenario *M95 bisa membunuh Titan dengan 3 tembakan ditubuhnya, dan hanya 1 tembakan dilehernya yang tidak terlindung. *Damage M95 sangat besar terhadap musuh dan bos di Human Scenario. Zombie Mode *Tembaklah zombie ketika mereka melompat diudara untuk memukulnya mundur, kecuali Heavy zombie dan Metus/Regular zombie yang menggunakan skill dash. *Gunakan senjata ini dilorong jika kamu memiliki teman sebagai bantuan untuk performa maksimal. *Gunakan senjata ini untuk membantu temanmu. *Gunakan senjata ini di area yang luas/tempat yang tinggi jika kamu mempunyai bidikan yang baik. *Gunakan senjata ini terhadap zombie baru yang belum lama dicakar, karena mereka mudah untuk dibunuh. *Pastikan kamu memiliki senjata secondary yang bagus dengan kapasitas amunisi yang banyak. *Di Zombie mode, damage dari 5 butir peluru M95 bisa mencapai 1000 - 5000 terhadap zombie. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Digunakan oleh GIGN. Terrorists: *David Black: David Black terlihat menggunakan M95 Christmas Edition di beberapa poster. Variants *'M95 Christmas Edition': Versi ini hanya dijual selama periode event natal (Belum rilis di CSO Indonesia). *'M95 Enhanced Editions': Versi ini dapat diperoleh dari mengupgrade M95 original atau versi natal dengan menggunakan Weapon Enhancement method (Belum rilis di CSO Indonesia). Perbandingan dengan AWP right|link=AWP Kelebihan *Damage lebih tinggi (+300) *Amunisi cadangan lebih banyak (+20) *Dapat diupgrade dengan Weapon Enhancement Kekurangan *Lebih mahal (+$250) *Recoil lebih tinggi (×2) *Rate of fire lebih rendah (-2%) *Lebih berat (+5%) *Kapasitas magazine lebih sedikit (-5) *Reload lebih lama (+1.0 detik) Gallery File:M95_viewmodel.png|View model M95v6_viewmodel.png|Expert edition M95v8_viewmodel.png|Master edition M95xmas_viewmodel.png|Xmas edition hs_hellfire_20120425_1757500.jpg|In-game screenshot M95SP-046.jpg|Xmas world model te1crjlc.jpg|David Black with M95 Xmas M95xmas.gif|Xmas store preview m95 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Did you bought this weapon permanent? Of course! No, just buy it 3/10/30 days for testing/no money No, it is not attractive to me No, but ever use it from dead teammates/enemies No, and never use it before.. Trivia *M95 ini berat dan memiliki recoil yang tinggi.Ini lebih sulit ditangani dibanding bolt-action sniper rifle yang lainnya seperti AWP dan TRG-42. *Di dalam game dengan perangkat tambahan, dapat menyimpan hingga 10 rounds. *Reload animasi senjata ini salah, pengguna harus menarik baut sebelum memasukan magazine yang baru. External Links *M95 at Wikipedia Kategori:Pengguna .50 BMG Kategori:Senjata cash Kategori:Senjata dengan scope Kategori:Sniper rifle Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata Amerika